Yukimura's and Ina's drama
by eagle17
Summary: My story of my two fav character, Yukimura and Ina....Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Yukimura Sanada Chapter 1

A red armor warrior carrying a spear almost as long as he was, walked into his camp as usual. Yukimura sighed as he sat down and closed his eyes and began to rest. A shadow appeared not to far from him as it came closer. Yukimura opened his eyes and picked up his spear getting into fighting stance. He looked around him, and his surrounding. No one in sight. Yukimura sighed in relief as he began to sit back down when a shadow appeared behind him. Yukimura then swung his spear around hoping to surprise attack the un-wanted person. The shadow then jumped over Yukimura and laughed at him. "jumpy as always aren't ya?" said the shadow. "Kunoichi…" Yukimura said slowly. "what? I can't even visit you whenever I want?" she complained. "Aren't you suppose to be with Shinkon and help him with his mission?" asked Yukimura. "Yeah, yeah…it was just so boring listening to the old fart talking all day." Said Kunoichi. "So! I snuck out!" she giggled. "yeah,yeah…" said Yukimura. "so what do you want this time?" asked Yukimura. "nothing! I just came to visit!" grinned Kunoichi. Yukimura heard footsteps outside his tent. "Well, cya!" said Kunoichi as she disappeared. A low rank soldier came in. "Yukimura-dono!" "Yeah?" asked Yukimura. "Sorry to bother you as this time, but the peasants are being attacked at moment!" said the low ranked soldier. Yukimura's widen with shock. "Again!? I thought I taught those bandits to stay out!" Yukimura thought to himself. Yukimura grabbed his spear and ran out of his tent. "Yukimura-dono!" said the low ranked soldier as he saw Yukimura grab his horse and raced out of the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ina and Yukimura's meeting

Yukimura saw a near by village. His eyes widen with terror. The village was burned to the ground. Yukimura got off his horse and ran toward the burning village. A peasant spotted Yukimura and ran to him with joy. "Yukimura-dono!" "What happened here?" asked Yukimura as he looked around to see the destruction. "The bandits came back and attack us!" The peasant said with terror. "but I thought they wouldn't attack anymore!?" said Yukimura. "I don't know the reason for this, but a women seemed to be leading them!" cried the Peasant. "Understood, get out of here as fast as you can!" ordered Yukimura. "I'll try to save anyone that I can" Yukimura ran deeper into the village as he saw corpses burnt, and dead bodies. "They'll pay!" he cried as he felt the anger rise in him. Yukimura spotted some bandits laughing saying "did you see that women's expression!?" Yukimura stayed hidden listening to the bandits conversation. "I don't really care!" said one of the bandits. "but she is a beauty!" they all laughed. "do you think we can take her?" asked one of the bandits. "You can try, but good luck getting to through her bow" one of the bandits joked. Then one of the bandits captain showed up. "You guys finish here?" he asked. "yeah of course! Killed everyone single last one of em!" cheered the bandit. "every child and women?" asked the captain. "of course, every last one." The bandit laughed. Yukimura couldn't bare anymore. His rage in him was out. Yukimura jumped out of his hiding place and was prepared to attack the bandits. "Who-" one of the bandits said. Yukimura was too quick and thrust his spear into the bandits throat, killing him instantly. The other two bandits ran toward Yukimura with a roar. Yukimura simply countered-attacked the two bandits and killed them both. The captain was scared. "Who the hell are you bastard!?" "I am Yukimura Sanada!" cried Yukimura. "S-Sanada!?" The captain said in fear. "I cannot forgive you and your selfish actions! You shall pay!" "Wa-Wait a sec-" too late. Yukimura had already thrown his spear into the captain. The captain fell to the floor like a lifeless doll. Yukimura continued to scout around the village. There seemed to be no sentry duty and the bandits were about to leave the village. Yukimura reached a tent that seemed to have everyone else in. "all right men! Let's leave the junk!" the bandits cheered and got up to leave. Yukimura stayed hidden and waited to see what was going to happen next. The bandits got out of the tent and marched towards. Yukimura was about to attack when he saw a women in bonds and one of the bandits carrying her long bow. "A women?" Yukimura though to himself. "Hurry up!" the bandits pushed her until her she fell into the dirt. "I don't care if you Honda's daughter!" they laughed. "but you sure are a beauty! Ha-ha to bad you're gonna be married to our captain!" the continued to laugh. "You pigs shall pay!" she said. Then one the bandits looked at her and slapped her across the face. "Know your place women!" "Hey captain!" shouted one of the bandits. "Do we have to keep her alive?" "Of course, we need her as bait to lure the Tokugawa army!" the captain shouted. "tch, you're lucky my captain being nice missy! Otherwise this smooth beautiful face of yours would be scared!" he laughed. "She doesn't seem like one of the men's goons." Thought Yukimura.


End file.
